Hungry in the Dark
by TaeganRose
Summary: Drake in love? Please.
1. Chapter 1

Drake walked over to Anabel, his snake arm twisting and coiling by his side. Anabel sat at the computer, typing away at something of which Drake was unaware.

He watched her for a moment, her long fingers patting at the keys, her green eyes darting across the screen.

"Anabel." He said threateningly, "I need you to bring me Brianna." Anabel sighed indignantly.

"Get Caine to do it." She said, continuing to type. "I'm busy." Then she added, "Doing Caine's work."

Caine was with Diana, like he usually was after she gave birth to Gaia.

Anabel didn't like Caine. Or Diana. Caine was demanding, power-hungry, threatening, absolutely insane and Anabel had to admit to herself she was scared of him. But she wasn't scared of Drake.

Diana however, Anabel wanted to like, but couldn't bring herself to. Diana was either bitchy or passive.

"Anabel, it's not a request." He yelled, "I am _ordering_ you bring her to me." He then coiled his tentacle arm around his own throat. "I'm going to make her suffer in the most painful, gruesome way I can." He said, smiling dreadfully.

Anabel stopped typing, but stared at the computer screen. "No." She said. Drake uncoiled his arm from his throat and looked at her menacingly.

"What?" He shouted, "You have to!" He yelled.

She stood up, and faced him.

"Or what?" She screamed, her saliva spraying finely onto his face. She spat deliberately. "What are you going to do, Drake? Kill me? I am not your _slave_, Drake." She wiped her mouth, and then added, "If you want to kill Brianna, go ahead. Skin her or hang her or whip her till you can see her bones, but I won't kill her. I'm not a murderer Drake, I'm not like you."

He stared at her, disgusted. Who does she think she is? He thought to himself, anger raging through his head.

He threw his whip arm at her throat, and it twisted tight around her neck. He was completely aware she could kill him if she wanted to. She could destroy him into a million pieces, if she wanted to.

But no matter how much he hurt her, she wouldn't. And he knew she wouldn't. She couldn't. She was too weak, too hopeless, too wound up in her own pathetic fantasies towards him. But he wasn't capable of recognising her emotions.

Anabel coughed, and he felt her hands gripping at his arm – as if she could make him let go.

"D-" She spluttered, "Drake, stop…" He raised her off the ground, her feet dangling a few inches off the floor. She gasped and choked, but her arms dropped to her sides.

"Drake!" He mocked, in a dramatic high pitched voice, "Drake, oh stop it, oh, please stop…"

He lifted her higher, and threw her across the room. He watched in excitement as she crashed into the concrete wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

She wheezed and coughed, blood dripping slowly from the corner of her mouth onto the floor. She was holding herself up by her arms, but they were too weak to hold her up. She was too weak.

She pitied herself when it was her fault. He harassed her, tortured her, bullied her but she was too weak to do anything about it. She was the only five bar in the entire FAYZ. Even Sam was scared of her, and he kept his distance from her.

But despite her enormous power, she was weak. Pathetic. And Drake knew it.

"Drake…" She coughed, falling onto her stomach.

He stepped closer to her, slowly, smiling roguishly. His tentacle arm traced down her back, and coiled around a clump of her shirt.

Anabel didn't move – she tried to breathe steadily. He tore off her blouse, and it drifted to the ground in shreds by her face.  
Drake drew his whip arm behind his head, and brought it down as hard as he could on her almost naked back. It hit her bare skin with an echoing crack. She screamed in agony, squeezing her eyes shut – pushing out the tears as they ran down her face. She sobbed, and fell back down onto the concrete. He moved his snake arm off her spine; it revealed a thick, red line, with dark blood oozing from it.

Anabel cried. This is your fault_, _She thought, This is your problem.

He whipped her again, lifting skin from the flesh of her back. She wailed, in full knowing that it would do nothing. No matter how much she screamed, no one would come. Caine didn't care about her. Diana didn't care about her. Drake didn't care about her.

No one cared about her. No one ever has, no one ever will.

He thrashed her again, again and again, tearing more and more fleshy skin from her back. She was out of breath, she had used all the cry she had left. So she just wheezed and sobbed.

He kneeled beside her and put his normal hand on the hot slices in her back. They were ample and warm, sticky and wet. He was proud of himself.

He laughed happily as he rolled her over onto her back, and watched her face as the slashes in her skin came into contact into the ground. She cried, and bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes the way she always did whenever he hurt her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Into his harsh, thoughtless blue eyes.

For a moment, he stopped, and just stared back at her green eyes. They were red, and puffy, wet and getting wetter. He halted, and just looked at her. He stopped smiling.

And he just watched helplessly as she got up, pushing him away, and running out the hole in the wall that Sam had melted when he attacked last month.

Drake stood as fast as he could, and wrapped his tentacle arm around the edge of the hole.

"Anabel!" He shouted. "Stop!" But she was long gone, over the hill in the horizon, away from the Nuclear power plant. Was she running to Sam?

No, Drake thought. She doesn't like Sam. Not at all. She wouldn't…

Would she?

He ran over the hill after her, his snake arm waving behind him like a dogs tongue when their head is out the car window. He came to the top of the hill, and scoped the landscape for the speck of her red back sitting in the grass.

And there she was, sitting alone on the top of a hill. Her brown hair was blowing softly in the breeze, bits sticking to her bleeding back.

What had happened? What did he do? He had looked at her, in her eyes, and he had melted. Pathetic, he thought. He had never melted to her before, he had looked in her eyes so many times…

But there was something in her eyes at that moment. Pure anguish – something that would generally arouse him and make him want to torture them more and more bring more agony to their eyes. Why did he fall weak this time? Pathetic, he thought, pathetic, weak, pathetic, weak.

He walked to her. It was dark, still, and she was sitting in nothing but her blood soaked bra and grey shorts.  
He stood about a meter behind her, and she didn't turn her head.

She knew he was there. She didn't know, however, what he would do to her. He would probably beat her more, for running from him.

But he had stopped, and she saw genuine penitence in his eyes. She wasn't used to it. She wasn't used to him ever feeling sorry for her or regretting anything he did to her. She was just his punching bag, something for him to take out all of his rage on.

What did he want now?

Drake stretched out his whip arm, slowly, and touched the nape of her neck. He pushed her hair to one side, so it hung over her left shoulder. He could see the goose bumps down what was left of her back, but she didn't move.

Did… did he love her?

No.

No he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Did… did he love her?

No.

No he didn't. He couldn't. He wasn't capable of any emotion. It wasn't possible. It would ruin his reputation if anyone found out. What would Caine do? He would ditch him, "Pathetic." He would say. But then, Caine had fallen victim to Diana. Hell, he had a baby with her – at what, fifteen?

_Screw Caine_.

He took a step closer to her, and gently coiled his snake arm around her waist. She didn't move, as he lifted her from her position and placed her directly in front of him. She lost her balance for a moment, but then stood in front of him. He was taller than her, by at least a head. Her face was level with his chest, and she watched as it rose and fell, slowly.

"Drake…" Anabel said finally, her eyes were still wet. "Don't." Drake sighed, and looked down at the top of her head. "Don't do this to yourself, Drake." He knew she didn't mean it, but he questioned his feelings for her himself. Did he really, actually, like her? Love her?

Was it just a spur of the moment? Was he just thinking irrationally because he enjoyed making her scream? He didn't know.

But being this close to her made him feel good.

So he kissed her.

It took a while for her to respond, she just stood with her arms by her side as he put his normal hand on the side of her neckline, caressing her lips with his tongue.

Oh god, he thought to himself, she doesn't want you. Stop.

But he couldn't stop – he was so wound up in his concoction of feelings he didn't know what to do.

Anabel finally gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back, pushing herself forward, forcing herself closer to him.

He liked it – the feeling of her dry lips against his own, of her arms around his neck, of her torso pressed against his chest.

He brought her down, and sat on the grass. She enclosed her legs around his hips, and sat on his knees. He pulled away from her, their noses still close to touching.

"Drake…" She said again, and he just grunted.

"Shut up." He yelled angrily, kissing her again. She didn't know whether to take it as a threat or not.

His mouth trailed from her lips down to her jaw, where he pashed the side of her neck, close to biting her supple skin. He felt her goosebumps under his tongue, and he smiled malevolently against her skin.

Anabel shivered from his touch. She liked him, and she didn't deny. She always had, despite how often he would beat her or yell at her or tell her how pathetic she was. She loved him the moment she saw him at Coates.

She used to be friends with Diana – but it was Diana's fault Anabel was in this situation. That was how she met Caine, and that was how she became one of Caine's gang. She would have run to Sam ages ago, if not for Drake.

Drake kept her there. Yet he didn't force her to stay… yet he didn't let her leave. But she didn't want to, as long as he was there.

She knew that Sam would be very reluctant to accept her, anyway. After she defended Drake in the big battle, Sam questioned whether or not he could trust her. He hated Drake, with every cell in his body. But she couldn't hurt Sam, she wasn't the sort to hurt anyone. She was weak.

She winced when she felt Drake's tentacle arm trace up her bleeding, fleshy back. It wrapped around the fastening of her bra, and gently unhooked it. He was reluctant to let go, out of fear of how she would react.

But she went with it, and it unattached from her back and slid down her arms, revealing her bare chest. Drake, despite his overpowering urge, didn't open his eyes.

What is wrong with me? He thought, You torture her for hours and yet now, she's getting naked for you?

He wasn't used to rational thinking, though, was he. He hadn't liked her before, not in this way. Never. He never thought twice about whipping her bare skin. He didn't notice her at Coates. The only person he ever noticed was Georgia Peterson. The tall blonde girl a year above him. But she died, during the big battle. She was a normal, and she didn't care about him.

Maybe that's why he now liked Anabel.

After growing up with no one in the world caring about him, and caring about no one, having someone to actually give a damn where he went at night was quite a nice feeling.

So, was kissing her.

His mouth trailed down her neck and across her shoulder, she fingered the nape of his neck with her delicate fingertips. His snake arm slithered mischievously down the back of her thighs, and he hoisted her up so she was hanging from him like a spider monkey.

He felt her warm breath down the top of his head, her legs tied around his waist and her arms down his back. He lightly kissed her bare chest, still with his eyes closed.

He pushed her down, so she was lying on her back on the grass. She didn't wince, and tried to ignore the pain. Maybe there was so much adrenaline going through her she didn't even notice it.

He crawled over top of her, leaning on both of his arms. He stared down at her face, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Her face was blank. Not bored, or upset, but not happy or enthusiastic either. Just blank.

Drake hesitated, almost swallowing his tongue. What if she didn't want to kiss him? What if she was just scared of what he would do to her if she didn't go with it, so she did?

Isn't that rape? Drake thought, sitting up, Or sexual assault?

"What is it?" Anabel asked softly, remaining still on the grass. Drake looked at her, in a way she wasn't used to at all. It looked incredibly strange.

His eyes were full of dread. Dread, regret, remorse. Not like they usually were.

"Anabel…" He said, gathering the right words to use. His gruff, irritated voice didn't correspond with his remorseful eyes.

"What?" Anabel pondered, frowning. She was relatively nervous... what if he exploded any minute?

Drake sighed. "Are you scared of me?" He asked, trying not to touch her. For a moment, she didn't speak, she just stared up at him.

"I…" Anabel struggled to answer. Was she? "I don't think so." Drake was about to stand, when he felt a firm grip on his shirt.

"I can't." Drake said, looking at her naked torso. "This is rape…" Anabel sat up. She put a hand on his chest, and stared at it, not at him.

"No." She said firmly. "This isn't rape." Then added, "Do you see me trying to stop you?" He looked at her, in such a way that was a cross between aggressive and frustrated and intimidated and worried.  
It wasn't like him.

"No…" He confessed, "But you seem so… bleak. I'm just worried that you might only be doing this because you're frightened of me…" She lay back down slowly onto the grass.

"I'm not frightened of you, Drake." She said calmly. "I never have been."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat at the table with his head in his hands. "God _damnit_, what is taking Taylor so long?" He yelled to himself.

Astrid put a comforting hand on his back. "Calm down, Sam. She's probably just listening to their conversation." Sam sat up and looked at her thankfully.

Quinn, Edilio, Brianna, Dekka, Lana and Astrid were in the church room with him. Mother Mary would have been there, but she was too wound up with the kids at the day care.

"They're planning." Taylor said suddenly, bouncing directly next to him. Sam recoiled in shock, then looked at her.

"And?" He said eagerly. Taylor looked down for a moment.

"Well Caine doesn't want to attack. Not overly anyway. He was arguing with Diana over it. She wants to destroy or enslave all of us so she doesn't have to worry about what we'll do to Gaia." Astrid looked at her.

"Gaia?" Astrid queried, putting her hands on her hips.

"She had a baby." Taylor said, "She gave birth about a week ago."

Everyone in the room gasped. "You're kidding." Edilio said. "That's disgusting… she's like fourteen."

Astrid almost gagged. "Gaia meaning Gaiaphage?" She said, "Do you think she was possessed by the Gaiaphage, instead of Caine being the father?"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't say much about attacking, they were mostly arguing like parents do." Quinn giggled.

"Sick." Sam said. "What about Drake and Anabel?" Taylor swallowed, and Sam added, "The five bar?"

Taylor looked at the wall, "Sorry, Sam, I couldn't find them. They weren't in the control room and I didn't have the time to look anywhere else without you freaking out."

Sam grimaced. "He's probably flogging her again."

Brianna stood up arrogantly. "I'll go find them." She said, walking from the group.

"No, Breeze, don't." Sam said stiffly. "Drake still wants to cut you to pieces." Brianna shrugged, and was gone before he could stop her.

"God damnit." Dekka sighed, "She's going to get herself killed."

Brianna flew from the city, closer to the nuclear plant. The sun was just starting to rise over the grassy hills. The huge nuclear plant was looming over her, blocking the deep orange rays. It still seemed dark.

Her foot caught on something, and she flew through the air. She shot her hands out in front of her as she landed face first into the grass. "What the…" She turned around to where she tripped.

Drake and Anabel were asleep, half naked. She froze, but neither of them awoke.

She took a few steps closer to them, and looked at them.

Anabel was lying topless on Drake's chest. Drake's shirt lay on the grass beside them. The thing that made her almost sick was the deep, almost black slashes in the flesh of Anabel's back.

Did Drake _rape_ her? And knowing Anabel, she's pretty submissive. Maybe she was just scared of him.

"Holy shit." Brianna said to herself, quietly. She gagged as she sprinted back to Sam, as fast as she could. She ran down the streets and straight into the church, where the others were talking about Diana's baby.

"Sam!" She screamed, screeching to a halt directly in front of them. "Sam, oh my god…"

Everyone stared at her attentively. "What?" Sam asked eagerly, "What is it? Did you find them?"

"Yes!" She spluttered, "Sam, I think Drake raped Anabel." Everyone at the table just gawked.

"_What?_" Sam said, shaken. "How do you know?" Brianna looked close to breaking down in tears.

Sam knew Brianna was prone to exaggerating.

"She was like… lying half naked on top of him. And she had, like, eleven bleeding cuts in her back." She burst, breathing heavily.

"We can't leave her with him." Brianna said desperately. "She saved my life in the big battle."

Sam sighed. "Yes, but she defended Drake."

Edilio shook his head. "They might have their own sick little fetish relationship." Edilio said.

Brianna looked at him angrily. "I knew Anabel, Edilio, before the FAYZ." She said, "She was the nicest, most innocent girl. Especially nice for one who gets abused at home."

Dekka nodded, "She's probably thankful for the FAYZ. And she had the biggest crush on Drake before this." Everyone looked at her, surprised. "What?" She asked, "Didn't you know?"

Lana sighed, and Brianna was even closer to bawling.

"It's like a tragic love story." Brianna said, sniffing. The boys just groaned irritably.

"For god's sake, girls get it together. If Drake actually did rape Anabel, then we need to do something about it." Edilio said sternly. "This is not a tragic love story, this is some sick business."

Sam nodded. "Well, I'm going to go get her. Anyone else want to come?"

Edilio and Astrid stood. Brianna and Dekka were already going to come.

"Lana," Sam ordered, "You stay here, in case she needs you."

Lana huffed indignantly, but nodded.

"And you guys, stay here and set up a place we can keep Anabel without her killing us all." Sam said Quinn and Taylor nodded also.

"Ok Breeze, show us where you found them."

Brianna pointed at a hill in the distance. "They're still there, I think." She said, "And if they are, then they're still asleep." Sam nodded, and nudged her.

"Go make sure they are." Sam said. "Keep your distance." Brianna agreed, and they watched as she sprinted off to a hill in the distance, and stood there for a bit.

She came running back and nodded. "They're out cold." She said.

Edilio shuddered. "Sick." He said.

"Dekka, lift Anabel and place her here. We're going to bind her hands." Sam said.

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Edilio said, but when Sam looked at him sternly he raised his hands in defence. "Fine."

Dekka raised her hands, and in the distance, a girl started to rise from the ground. She brought her slowly towards them, and gently placed her on the ground.

"Ok, Edilio, put the rope around her hands." Sam said.

"Oh, shit." Astrid said suddenly, pointing to where Anabel was. Drake was awake, and standing.

"Hey!" Drake yelled menacingly. "Give her back!"

Sam hurried Edilio, and Edilio tied a final knot in the rope around Anabel's hands.

"Ok, Dekka, you're up again."

Dekka nodded, and raised her palms. Drake didn't try to run away or towards them.

"Anabel!" Drake screamed, as Dekka lifted him high above the ground. "Anabel! Wake up!" But Anabel didn't flinch, she was still fast asleep with her hands tied behind her back.

Dekka grimaced when Drake gave up. It wasn't like him at all. Isn't he a psychopath? Well he clearly is, the slashes in Anabel's back proved it.

But something was incredibly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

But something was incredibly wrong.

He wasn't being Drake.

"Drop him!" Sam yelled at her, and she flinched.

"But-" Dekka struggled, but Sam pushed her. She let gravity have its grip back on Drake, and he cried as he fell to the ground like a rock. He didn't move after he hit the ground.

"Shit, she's awake." Astrid said, pointing at Anabel, "Edilio! Make sure she doesn't break the rope!"

Sam turns to Anabel, who woke up to Drake's screaming. Anabel looks up at him, confused.

"Sam? What-" She realised her hands were tied behind her back, and looks at the others, distraught.

She also realised she wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Anabel," Sam said to her, cautiously. "Did Drake rape you?" Brianna looked at him, annoyed.

"I told you!" Brianna said angrily, "It's so obvious. Drake is a frigging psychopath. It's not like she would get naked for him willingly."

Anabel looked at her, shocked. "_What?_ No!" She yelled, "He didn't rape me."

"Well then what happened?" Brianna said cockily, putting her hands on her hips, nodding at Anabel's naked chest. Anabel bit her bottom lip again, and didn't respond.

"Put a shirt on her." Edilio said, "Give her some dignity." Astrid took off her jumper and gave it to Anabel. She just hung it over her shoulders.

Dekka looked at Sam, distressed. "Sam, I think I killed him."

"Good." Sam said angrily, focussed on keeping Anabel at bay.

"You killed him?" Anabel knew who they were talking about. "You _killed _him!?" Sam looked at her cautiously. What should he say?

Did Anabel actually care about him?

How _could _she?

He was the most relentless, sick, disgusting psycho in the FAYZ. In the entire world, as far as Sam was concerned. Drake didn't _care_. He didn't have emotion. He had nothing human left in him, at all.

Sam couldn't comprehend it. The attraction between Anabel and Drake.

Maybe Drake just used her as a sex slave, and she had become so frightened of his whip arm that her brain rewired abuse like that as affection.

"Let me go." Anabel pleaded, crying. She stared only at the motionless body that lay in the distance. "Please, let me go." She sobbed, lowering her head, messy brown hair hanging down her face.

Sam stepped back when Anabel's arms came loose and she stood.

Behind her stood Astrid, holding a knife.

"Astrid!" Sam yelled, a mixture of fear and frustration. "What did you do!?" Astrid looked at him coldly.

"She's just a girl, Sam." Astrid said, "Like me. I would be exactly the same if I was tied up and you were lying dead in the distance." Sam took that, but didn't change his expression.

"But, that's not me!" He shouted, "That's Drake! The _sickest_, most disgusting psychopath in the entire FAYZ!" Astrid sighed.

"I know." She said. "But she loves him."

Edilio rolled his eyes. "How do we know?" He said thickly.

Sam nodded in agreement to Edilio. "I bet she's just so scared of him that her brain has twisted itself so she doesn't have to face the emotions every day."

"Sam, she is a five bar. She could dissolve him if she wanted to. But she hasn't – so she didn't want to." Astrid said irritably.

Dekka butted in. "Sam…" She struggled, looking back and forth from Anabel and Sam, "Can I let her go?"

Sam didn't know what to say. Anabel was a _five_ bar. Just as, if not more, powerful than Little Pete, the autistic younger brother of Astrid.

But Anabel was sane. She was clever, too. But why did she stay with Drake and Caine? It would make far more sense for her to live with Sam's team.

She could sleep in the same building as him and Astrid.

But she hasn't.

She stayed with Drake.

Like Diana and Caine. But they're both crazy. So is Drake.

Sam sighed, and nodded. "Ok."

Anabel sprinted over the hills, to where Drake was lying, unconscious.

Sam watched her as she fell to her knees by his side.

Maybe, he thought, maybe she actually _does_ love him.

Anabel was out of breath. She couldn't speak. She fell to her knees, beside his not moving body.

He had whipped, beaten, abused and harassed her since the beginning of the FAYZ.

Yet she was hopelessly in love with him.

"Drake?" She whispered, hot, sticky tears dribbling slowly down her face. "Say something…"

But Drake didn't move. She put her hand on his skin, and cried.

He was cold. But he wasn't dead – she could hear slow, broken breathing from his slightly open lips.

She sobbed, and put her head on his chest.

She couldn't feel a heartbeat, but she stayed there. His snake arm shifted slightly, but the rest of his body didn't move. She sat up urgently.

"You must get Lana." She yelled to the others, desperately, "Please."

Sam and the others began to walk towards her. Sam seemed very reluctant, and rather disturbed.

She understood, Sam, however. She respected him. He was incredibly brave, for someone who was only fifteen. And he tried so hard to keep his little city in order.

But they just saw him as the big, mean daddy. And he was exceedingly powerful. Even though, power-wise, she was more powerful than him, he had guts. And she respected his guts.

But she saw his side of the argument. To him, Drake was sick. And they had a reasonable belief to think that she was raped by him. If only there was a way to show them that Drake wasn't that bad.

"Sam." She pleaded, standing. "Please."

Sam didn't say anything. He couldn't, he didn't know how. How should he react?

"I'll do anything…" She begged, "I'll help you do anything, I'll be your human shield as long as you just let him live." Sam and the others just looked at her warily.

"I know you think he's a psychopath. I just… he won't as long as I'm with him." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Hell no." Edilio said sternly, pointing at her scarred back. "You're not very convincing, Anabel."

"Just come with us." Brianna said, and Anabel grimaced. "Why did you even stay with him and Caine?" Anabel looked at her angrily.

"And what?" She said, "Everyone make fun of me as the girl who was raped by a psychopath?"

"No." Sam said. "They would most likely elect you over me." Anabel took that thought and mulled over it. Would they?

"I…" Anabel stammered, then stopped. She didn't know what to say.

"Breeze, now." Sam said suddenly, and Brianna whizzed past and Anabel fell to her knees. Her hands were behind her back again. "Sorry Anabel. We can't risk it."

Then Brianna zoomed past again, with her fist out.

It hit her square in the head, and she fell to the ground as her vision blackened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Christ Sam," Brianna said, "That was horrible." They looked at the two bodies that lay in the grass in front of them. Brianna added, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Should we take Drake, or leave him here?" Dekka asked, looking at Sam attentively.

"Leave him here." Sam said bitterly, spitting on Drake's body. "To rot."

Astrid recoiled at the resentment dripping in his voice. It wasn't like him to act that way.

Edilio picked up Anabel, and swung her over his shoulder. She was relatively heavy, but he could take it. She was ten kilos less than what she should be, anyway.

They carried her back to the city. As they walked conspicuously down the street, people around them muttered, pointing at the mysterious girl Edilio had hanging over his shoulder.

They took her into the church, and closed the door so no one else could follow them in.

Mother Mary was there, which surprised Sam. She sat with Lana, Quinn and Taylor, talking quietly amongst them.

"Lana." Sam said quickly, nudging Edilio forward. Edilio went forward and placed the unconscious Anabel carefully on the table, her destroyed back facing up. It was bloodied, and still bleeding.

Lana walked towards her slowly, and gently placed her hand on Anabel's back. The scars slowly disappeared, healing into scars on her pale-ish back.

"Poor thing." Lana said softly, looking at her sympathetically. "You carried her all the way back without giving her a shirt?" She looked menacingly at Edilio, who raised his hands submissively.

"She used to have a hoodie on." He said, "It must've fallen off."

Lana laughed sarcastically. Taylor stood, looking down at Anabel. "Why is she tied up?" She asked.

Sam looked at Taylor, guiltily, "We didn't know how she'd react to what we did to Drake."

"What did you do to Drake?" Quinn asked, standing.

"Dekka killed him." Sam said. "But he's not dead yet, just dying." Then he added, "Slowly." Quinn smiled malevolently.

"Tie her up, I want to ask her some things about Caine." Sam said stiffly, and Edilio and Dekka followed his orders. The pulled out a chair and tied her to it.

"Lana, heal her concussion." Lana placed her hand on the side of Anabel's head. Anabel awoke immediately.

She didn't speak. Anabel was aware where she was, so she just looked at the people in the room.

Sam couldn't take it.

She was very attractive. Powerful, smart, cunning, brave. Yet she fell for the most hated person in the FAYZ. She was worth more than that. She deserved better than him.

_Him_, the sick boy who lost all of his humanity and who beats her and whips her. _Him, _who Sam hated with every drop of blood in his body.

Sam liked Anabel.

He didn't kill her when she stood in front of Drake during the big battle.

And he couldn't bare Astrid anymore. Even he himself felt that that was harsh, but he couldn't. All she cared about was Little Pete. That's all she showed anyway. She didn't even let him touch her anymore.

He would kiss her for a minute and his hands would go where they wanted to, but she would push him away. Now, even if his lips just touched hers for a brief moment, she would repel it. He wondered if she even noticed him anymore.

"Anabel." Sam said, "I need you to tell me what Caine plans to do when he attacks."

"He's not attacking." Anabel said.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't say." She answered frankly, "But I think it's because he's essentially a father now. He's never been so wound up with Diana since she gave birth."

"Oh." Sam said frankly.

"And he doesn't pay any attention to Me or Drake anymore.

Sam kneeled in front of her, his face earnest and stiff. "Anabel, I need to ask you something." He indicated for Taylor and the others to leave. They did what he said and left the church.

She looked at him in a way that spoke, 'What?' He looked at her sternly.

"Why Drake?" He asked. She looked at him, her face such a mixture of emotions that he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Anabel swallowed, and looked down. "Because…" She couldn't fathom the words to use. "Because he cares about me." Sam looked at her, and recoiled in disgust.

How? He thought, How on earth can she deal with him?

He stood up, frustrated. "But he doesn't!" He yelled. "He fucking whips you and beats you twenty four seven. Now he's raped you, and you take that as _affection?_" He saw the dismayed look on her face, and added, "He's a psychopath, Anabel."

"I know!" She yelled back, "I know he is! But that's the only affection I've ever known." She sobbed, looking into the distance briefly. "He cares about me, Sam, but his brain is so sick and twisted he doesn't know how to show it."

"I don't believe you Anabel, we think…" He swallowed, "We think that you may have turned beating and abuse as affection because… well… You couldn't take it."

"No, Sam. You don't get it. He beats me, I know…" She cried again, but she had no way of wiping her eyes with her hands tied behind a chair. "Once, I came back after being mauled by a pack of coyotes." She blew a piece of hair off her face, revealing a white, ragged scar beside her eye, which spanned all the way down her face. "When I came back, bleeding and everything, Caine obviously didn't give a shit." She looked at the ground. "Neither did Diana, clearly. But Drake, he saw me like that and instead of turning away, he beat me _because_ I could've died. He told me that I could've been killed – and that he couldn't think of anything else to do if I wasn't there with him."

Sam didn't understand.

Wouldn't beating her _make_ her closer to death? The scar had only healed into a permanent white line because he and his friends weren't there to help her. Instead she came home from a mauling to a beating.

It was sick.

"That's disgusting." Sam said. "I…" He tried to fathom the words; her pale jade eyes were deeply penetrating. "I can't let you near him again."

"You can't stop me." Anabel said grimly, pulling at the ropes. He knew she could break them if she wanted to. He also knew she wouldn't. "If he's still alive…"

"He's _dead_, Anabel." He said, with a deeply powerful force that shook her in her place.

"But-"

"He never loved you."

"He-"

"Drop it." He said. It ended the argument. Anabel didn't say anything. She didn't cry, she didn't yell, she didn't whimper or sob. She just sat back in her chair and stared at the far wall.

Sam found it incredibly intimidating. As much as he had a chance of beating her, when she went into her little speechless trances god knows what she would do.

Once, just after the big battle, she was having a similar argument with him and the others. She wanted to stay with Caine, and Sam desperately wanted her to stay on his side. He couldn't have someone as powerful as her on their side.

And up to a point, she yelled. But then she went silent, and stared into space.

Then someone yelled at her to wake up and stop being a dumb bitch… she went spastic. She put her hand around his throat, and squeezed it so hard he could hear the bone snap. He dropped dead, and she began to cry.

Then she ran away.

To Drake.


	6. Chapter 6

Drake eyes slowly opened.

The world around him came slowly into focus.

A puddle of blood surrounded his face. It was cold, it must've been lying on the ground for a while. His head ached greatly. He was dizzy and disordered.

He couldn't find his hands. When he did, he slowly lifted himself off the ground, the aching in his head pounding in his skull. He groaned, and licked his lips. They were coated in blood.

So was the side of his face. He had a huge, protruding bump on the side of his head. He tried to touch his, but didn't bring himself to. The tiniest bit of pressure on it would explode in pain.

_Sam_.

That was all he remembered.

The name echoed in his head.

It got hotter and hotter until an intense, bubbling rage boiled in his head. He wanted to explode, to scream or to tear off someone's head and throw it across the ocean.

_Sam_.

That was the only person he could see. Him and Dekka. But he didn't care about the dike.

He just wanted to slaughter Sam.

_Sam_.

He took Anabel. The only person in the _world_ who actually cared about him. The girl who kissed him like she meant it. The girl who now, seemed more beautiful than Georgia Peterson.

He stood, his head woozy and the world vibrated and wobbled around him.

But he took a step forward, and another, and another until he was running as fast as his legs could carry him towards where they took Anabel.

I'm going to slaughter you, Sam, He thought, I'm going to tear the skin off your body and show it to your dying, skinless face.

The buildings started to come into view over the hill, and Drake swallowed the air that hit his tongue. The rage in his body had reached explosion point; the heat of his fury could have been felt from miles away.

There was the church.

He knew she was there.

And so was Sam.

I'm coming for you, Sam, he thought furiously.

Anabel sat quietly.

She hadn't been this angry in over a year. Violent anger was putting horrific images in her head. Her anger wasn't aimed at anyone. She was just mad.

_Really_ mad.

Drake was dead.

Gone.

Forever.

And Sam was adamant that she didn't see him. Ever again.

His dead body was rotting in the middle of the grass and she wasn't allowed to _look_ at him.

She could, she definitely could, if she wanted to. And she did want to, desperately, but she couldn't. She couldn't hurt Sam, or the others. She was Switzerland to everyone. She didn't take a side. And she liked being that way – knowing that no one _really_ hated her. They just didn't care.

No one cared about her.

Except Drake.

But the question in her head kept bugging her. What if Sam was right? What if Drake doesn't care about her?

It would make sense wouldn't it? He just bet her up every day. _Every_ day. She was scarred and weak because of what he would do to her. But she loved him… so what should she have done?

She couldn't take it.

The inner turmoil was splitting her body into pieces.

Like a flower having his petals torn off one by one. _He loves me, he loves me not…_

"Anabel," Sam suddenly said, "Are you going back to Caine?"

She looked at him. She blinked, and her eyelids almost squeaked against her dry eyes. How long had she been staring into space for.

"No." She said calmly, despite the millions of opposite emotions that were ripping her brain to shreds. "I have no reason to anymore."

There was a silence, and she added, "He doesn't care about me."

Sam looked at her – but she couldn't tell if it was apologetic or relief. "Will-"

Sam was cut off by a loud bang.

The Church doors had been forcefully shoved off their hinges, and landed on the ground. Dust rose from underneath them.

Drake stood in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake stood in the doorway.

His snake arm coiling and twisting by his side.

He smiled his malicious, dreadful smile.

"Sam." He said malevolently. Sam raised his palms, trying to deter him.

Drake just laughed. "You think your hands are going to scare me off this time, Sam?" He looked at Anabel. "I will burn alive before you can stop me touching her."

Sam's hands lowered a little.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Drake _did_ love her.

"Don't touch her, Drake." Sam said threateningly, "You've already scarred half the skin on her body." Drake swallowed, but didn't move.

"I'm going to break every bone in your body, Sam." He screamed, spit flying from his mouth, "And I will keep you alive every _waking _moment so you can feel the pain you put me through."

Sam just watched in awe. Drake added, "I'm going to break you, Sam."

Astrid stepped in front of Sam, hand stretched out to cover him. "Back off, Drake." She said sternly, "Get out of here."

Drake laughed malignantly. "I'm not leaving." He walked with pace towards them, and stopped about two meters in front of them. Astrid was deterred slightly, but maintained her position.

Dekka stepped over towards Sam. Her palms were raised also. Drake wasn't scared.

Sam could see it in his eyes.

Nothing could scare Drake off now.

Nothing.

Drake lashed out, his arm wrapping around Astrid's ankle. Astrid yelped as he lifted her off the ground by her foot, her hair dangling long enough so it could brush against the ground. He lifted her higher, higher and higher until her toes almost touched the ceiling of the church. She dropped to the floor head first. Her neck cracked, and the rest of the body met the floor with force. She moaned, but couldn't move. She cried again.

Sam was distraught. "Astrid!" He screamed, as if he was the one in agony. He bent over and touched her arm. "Astrid, oh my god…" She didn't respond. She couldn't. She just whined and moaned.

Drake had _paralysed_ her. He had broken her neck.

She was as good as dead now.

"Astrid…" Sam cried, dragging her so her head was in her lap. She didn't flinch, but she cried out in agony. Bits of bone in her neck scraped against each other. She couldn't move her eyelids, or her lips, and her jaw hung loose like a corpse. All she could do was moan like a blabbering old woman. Blood started to dribble from her mouth. A splinter of bone pierced her throat. She couldn't cough, she couldn't spit, so the blood just poured into her lungs.

"Astrid!" Sam screamed again. He had no idea what happened. What was happening to her? "Astrid, please…" He was helpless. Stupid. He didn't know what to do.

"Lana!" He screamed, "Lana help!"

What was she doing?

Lana was already dangling by her throat.

"LANA!" He screamed out. He raised his palms at Drake. A clump of blood poured out of Astrid's mouth, and she died.

Cold, sudden, painful death.

She couldn't even tell Sam she loved him.

One last time.

"ASTRID!" He screamed in agony. "ASTRID, NO!" He ran to her, crying loudly. "No!" He put his hands on her face, "Astrid…" Her eyes were still wide open. Shining. He cried out, and lifted her body. He hugged her, more blood rising from her mouth. "I love you." He said, "I love you so much."

Lana was on the floor also, now. She was still alive, and was healing herself.

Drake reached out for Sam, who was crying helplessly to Astrid's corpse.

"Drake, stop." Anabel said suddenly. Drake stopped. He stared at her.

She was standing in an incredibly threatening pose. Her hands were by her side and her head was high.

Drake didn't do anything else.

He didn't approach her.

The room was almost completely silent.

Anabel was close to tears. She ran over to Sam who was still crying over Astrid's dying body. "Anabel." He said, desperately sobbing, "Anabel help me."

She didn't reply. She was hesitant to touch Astrid, close to crying. She was reluctant to tell him. "I can't." She said desperately, "I can't Sam, I'm so sorry…"

"Why not!?" He screamed, crying again.

Anabel didn't say anything. She couldn't. She failed again. This was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry Sam…" She cried, "I'm so sorry. I failed you." Then she added, "This is my fault, I'm so sorry…"

Drake was still silent. Watching in desperation and fury as Anabel was tending to Sam. Sam. Sam and Anabel. He wanted oh so desperately to tear out Sam's intestines and shove them down his throat. But Anabel defended him. Anabel, the liar. Anabel, the cheater.

"Anabel…" He spluttered. He wanted to hug her, yet he wanted to tear the skin off her bones. "I-"

"I'm not like you, Drake." She cried suddenly, looking at him as if he had betrayed her himself, "I'm not like you." Drake took a step back, and another.

For a moment, he just stared at her. She didn't break his gaze.

And then he turned and ran as fast as he could out the church doors.

Anabel didn't call after him.

She watched him run.

Drake ran out.

He wanted to kill someone. Everyone, actually.

He wanted to kill _everyone_.

He ran straight to the nuclear control room, where he stopped in the middle of the room. He destroyed the control panel, tearing off bits of metal and smashing buttons. It was switched off, so he wasn't setting off nuclear explosions.

Even though he wished he was.

And then he sat in the corner. And he did something that he hadn't done since he came out of the womb.

He cried.

He hid his face under his snake arm and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

"Astrid." Sam spluttered, groping her dead body desperately, "Astrid please." Lana had finished healing herself. Her hand was placed on the back of Astrid's neck. Lana was crying as well.

"It's not working Sam." Lana said desperately, "She's already dead."

"No!" He yelled, "She can't be…"

"Sam." Lana tried to say calmly, her voice shaking, "She's gone."

Sam sobbed, but swallowed. For a moment, he stared at her.

He kissed Astrid's bloody mouth a last time, and placed her body carefully on the floor. "I'm sorry Astrid." He said shakily. He almost said 'I love you' again, but he bit his tongue. Did he actually mean it?

He raised his palms above her body and an incredibly bright green light exploded from his hands. Astrid's body was reduced to a pile of ash.

Lana hugged Sam. Not in a romantic way. Lana was crying as well. Anabel was reserved to the corner.

She didn't know what to do.

This was all her fault.

Everything.

Astrid was dead because of her.

Drake almost killed Lana because of her.

Sam was reduced to tears because of her.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She sobbed. "This is all my fault and I'll do absolutely anything to make it up to you." Sam just looked at Anabel, desperately.

"This is Drake's fault." He said stiffly, his voice quivering with grief and rage.

There was a long, quiet, anxious pause. "And I'm going to kill him."

Anabel didn't respond.

No matter what she did now, Sam will hate Drake with every bone in his body – forever. For the rest of eternity. And vice versa.

They would always hate each other.

So Anabel just cried.

Sam stood at the podium.

His eyes were still wet. "Astrid's dead." He said suddenly.

The children in the audience gasped. Astrid was loved by everyone. And now she's a pile of ash.

"Drake killed her." He said, "Because she stood in the way."

There was silence.

Albert, the richest boy in the FAYZ, suddenly spoke. "Why did he even come here?" Then added, "Why now?"

"Because we kidnapped Anabel." He said. There was another gasp. He spotted Anabel at the back, huddling in the corner. "He was coming back for her."

Someone laughed. Sam understood why. Drake doesn't care about anyone.

_Any_one.

There was a yelp in the audience. Sam looked up and saw Anabel dangling from her neck. Orc had his thick, rock hand around her weak neck. "Her fault!" He yelled.

A few people yelled in agreement. Anabel was coughing, but she wasn't fighting him.

Sam didn't intervene.

Orc threw Anabel on the ground. She fell like a sack of powder, and didn't move when she hit the ground. Her eyes were still open. Her eyes were crying, but her face was still.

"She killed Astrid!" Orc yelled, "Astrid not deserve to die!" Another yell in agreement. Orc kicked her hard in the side of her stomach. She yelped, but didn't fight back. He kicked her again.

People were yelling. Not in protest, in support. Soon others joined kicking her as well.

Sam watched. Should he stop them?

She clearly wasn't going to.

She was probably unconscious by now, anyway.

"Stop!" He yelled, "_Stop_!"

No one listened. They continued beating her relentlessly, and yelling accusations.

So he pushed through the crowd with as much force as he could, and stood in front of her.

He raised his palms at the people kicking her, and immediately, they ceased. They watched his hands wearily. "Stop." He said. "It wasn't her fault."

They looked at him.

"It was mine."

He said.

Silence.

"What, you gonna beat me now?" He asked sarcastically, and they fell silent again. He lowered his palms, and slid them underneath Anabel's body.

He lifted her off the ground and carried her away, out the back door.

"I'm sorry, Anabel." He said, trembling, but he knew she couldn't hear him.

Drake looked up as Caine walked into the room. Drake stood.

He was the same height as Caine. If not, slightly taller. Neither of them were intimidated.

"You're eyes are wet, Drake." Caine said cruelly. The tension in their relationship had hit the roof, they both wanted the power. "You going soft, huh, Drake?"

Drake breathed a quivering breath, trembling with rage. "Says the dickhead, who had a baby at 15."

Caine sighed furiously. His hands were in fists, and Drake's snake arm was coiling wildly at his side.

"It was an accident." Caine said through gritted teeth.

"You mean, you just fell into her vagina when you tripped on her panties?" Drake yelled sarcastically, "Stop pretending, Caine. She probably didn't even want to have sex with you."

Caine broke. His fist flew directly into Drakes face. Drake stumbled back, but didn't fall over. Instead his tentacle arm latched onto Caine's second fist when he tried to punch Drake again.

Caine clawed at Drake's snake arm with his fingernails, but Drake could feel nothing. So Caine twisted it around and punched Drake in the side of the face when he wasn't paying attention. Drake laughed. His lip was bleeding slightly.

Drake kicked Caine in the stomach, and Caine was blown back – bringing Drake, who still had his tentacle arm around his wrist – with him.

Another punch.

Another kick.

More blood, more bruises.

All until the point Caine had his palm raised at Drake.

"So this is all about Anabel, huh?" He yelled, "Yet you beat her anyway?" Drake was fuming.

Caine laughed cruelly. "She doesn't even like you, Drake, you fucking beat her up every single day."

Drake didn't respond.

"Do you have any idea how many scars she has because of you?" Caine mocked again. "She only stays because she's scared of you, Drake."

Drake exploded.

"SHE STAYED BECAUSE I LOVED HER!" He screamed, spit flying over Caine's face, "I didn't want her to leave."

Caine laughed again, palms still poised at Drake. "So you _whip_ her?" He asks, "Is that your way of showing _love?_"

Drake didn't respond.

Instead, Caine watched as Drake took a step back. Then Drake, without another word, walked calmly out of the control room.

Leaving Caine to stand, fuming.

Drake walked out onto the grass.

He had his head hanging low and his hands in his pocket.

He hated his best friend now. With everything in his body, he hated his best friend.

But in his mind, he had a right to. Caine was wrong.

Caine was just a power hungry, crazy, bossy dickhead.

But then… what was Drake?

Was he the better man…?


	9. Chapter 9

Anabel was awake. Lana had healed most of her, but Anabel was still tired.

"Anabel, you don't deserve any of this." Sam said to her sternly. She rolled her eyes and stared at the ground. She wasn't upset. More… furious.

She was furious.

Drake, the idiot, killed Astrid. One of the most _loved_ people in the FAYZ, the girlfriend of Sam Temple, the older sister of the only other five bar. Little Pete was as good as dead now she was killed.

But Anabel didn't care. She didn't care anymore.

She couldn't give two _shits_ about anyone else anymore.

She liked Sam.

But she _loved_ Drake.

But he had made a stupid mistake. A fucking stupid, impulsive mistake. Now what? She'd moped around enough. Drake was an idiot, and she would have to deal with that.

She remembered suddenly, out of the blue, when he'd kissed her. When his chest was pressed against her skin and his tongue was halfway down her throat.

Then, she also remembered every single time he beat her.

When he would whip her until she had no skin left. And he would laugh.

Was she OK with that? It wouldn't make sense if she was. But she loved him anyway.

But did she?

Was she just scared?

_No_, she thought, No, I'm not scared of him…

But maybe she was. Maybe her brain just got it wrong. Maybe she was just going fucking insane and every waking minute twists her mind and memory into a darker and sicker abyss.

Maybe she's just crazy.

Anabel stood abruptly. Her bruises still ached, but she ignored them completely.

"Anabel-" Sam said tersely, standing with her, grabbing her arm.

But Sam recoiled when she turned her head.

Her eyes were glowing.

He recalled the last time her eyes were like that. An incredibly bright glow of white light. When she got incredibly angry, supposedly, her eyes would go like that. But it had been a year since it last happened.

He immediately let go of her arm. Anabel bit her tongue, and jumped. Though she didn't come back down, she remained in the air. She forced herself higher into the sky, and looked down at a distraught Sam, and an awed Lana.

She then looked into the distance, where she saw the nuclear power plant towering over the other houses.

She flew towards it, in full knowing that was where Drake would be.

Drake looked up.

Far above him, in the distance, was a bright glowing thing in the sky. It was flying towards him.

"What the-" He said, but didn't finish.

He knew what it was. _Who_ it was.

So he stood and waited for her to land in front of him.

When she did, she brought down a shockwave which blew the grass in different directions. His hair blew from his face and the hood of this sweater was blown out behind him.

Anabel's eyes were glowing again.

Drake was intimidated by her.

For the first time in a year –really, the first time _ever_ – he was scared of her.

What would she do to him now?

Honestly, he wasn't scared of her hurting him. He was scared of what she would say. Did she still love him? Did she even love him in the first place? Was she coming to kill him?

"Drake, you fucking idiot." She suddenly said, bursting into tears without warning.

She fell into him, and pulled her arms tight around his chest. She was crying into his neck, and he could feel her incredibly hot tears against his skin. Her tears seemed to near boiling point when her eyes glowed like that.

He hugged her back. Her brown hair tickled the side of his face. He wanted so terribly to shove her over and take off her clothes – but given her current state that wasn't exactly a good idea.

"You killed her." Anabel cried – angrily. She wasn't happy. But why would she be? "You have _absolutely_ no idea what importance she had. Sam is never going to forgive you."

"I don't want him to." Drake said gruffly. "Sam can just go and fuck himself in the dark."

Anabel pulled away from him completely, and stumbled backwards. "Drake!" She yelled, appalled. "He is one of the most powerful people here – more so than you. If he comes for you're screwed."

"No, I won't be." Drake said calmly, "I have you."

Anabel sighed desperately. "You might not." She said.

Drake's emotion drained from his face. What did she mean?

Was she going to leave him? Leave him on his own with Caine? Mind you, he wouldn't even stay with Caine. Caine was a prick.

So without thinking, he lunged forward. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her into him. He met her lips with force, and gripped her upper arms incredibly tightly. His snake arm was cutting the blood from the rest of her arm, but he didn't notice.

She moaned, but not in pleasure. In resistance. His tongue was inside her mouth, and his arms had slipped under her shirt.

But she pushed him away, and sighed. "Drake, not now." She said, sobbing, "Not right now."

Drake growled, and turned away.

Anabel looked at him again. "What is it?" She asked. She knew something was wrong with him.

He wasn't acting like he usually would.

He remained facing away from her, but turned is head so he could see her in his peripheral vision.

"Caine." He said fumingly.

She noticed the bruise around his eye.

"He's not my brother anymore." He said. "If I don't have you, I don't have anyone."

Anabel sobbed. The FAYZ was just turning to shit now. Absolute shit.

Drake and Caine, the strongest opposing team, dead.

Sam and Astrid, dead.

Normal's and mofo's, dead.

"I want to talk to Caine." Anabel said.

So she did, and with that, she flew off towards the nuclear control room.

Anabel landed at the hole in the wall. Caine was still there, talking to Diana.

"I told you." Diana was saying cockily, "Drake is a piece of shit. He was never going to stay you your side-" Diana noticed Anabel standing in the hole.

"Hi Diana." Anabel said coldly, "Long time no see."

"I've kind of been looking after a baby." Diana said thickly. Anabel rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place." Anabel said, then mumbled, "Whore."

"He-" Diana almost yelled, but was cut off by a shout from Caine.

"Both of you, shut up." Caine shouted. "What the fuck do you want Anabel?"

Anabel was fuming at Diana, but turned to Caine.

"What happened to you and Drake?" She asked stiffly. "I thought you two were brothers."

"He betrayed me." Caine said.

"Oh for god' sake…" Anabel cursed, "_Everyone_ betrays you, Caine, according to you. Every single person has 'betrayed you'." Caine looked at her, shocked.

"I hope for your sake, Anabel, that you haven't." He said angrily.

"I hope for your sake, Caine, that you haven't fallen any lower than you already are." Residue of light shone in her eyes, and Caine recoiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh for god's sake…" Anabel cursed, "Everyone betrays you, Caine, according to you. Every single person has 'betrayed you'." Caine looked at her, shocked.

"I hope for your sake, Anabel, that you haven't." He said angrily.

"I hope for your sake, Caine, that you haven't fallen any lower than you already are." Residue of light shone in her eyes, and Caine recoiled.

Caine sighed indignantly. "He's not himself!" He yelled, "What did you do to him?"

Anabel took a step back. "What I did?" She yelled back, "I didn't do shit. You on the other hand…"

Caine suddenly raised his hands. "Drake wants my power." Caine said, fuming. "He doesn't care about anything else. Not even you."

"I wouldn't." Anabel said through gritted teeth. "I seriously wouldn't."

"And what would you do?" He laughed mockingly, "You let Drake rape you – you wouldn't just let me kill you?"

Anabel opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when she was lifted off her feet.

She grunted, and was thrown across the room. But she got up.

Her eyes were glowing brighter than before. So bright, in fact, that Caine had to squint.

Her skin was almost glowing, as well.

He lifted her up again, and threw her out into the grass.

"You really should've just died during the big battle." Caine said cruelly, "No one actually wants you here, Anabel."

Anabel didn't respond.

Sam watched as Orsay stared into the distance. He had asked her over so she could see where Anabel was.

Why was he so protective over her? For god's sake, she can take care of herself.

But something inside him told him he had to. He had no idea why, or how, but he cared deeply about Anabel. But he didn't know if he cared about her or for her.

She was beautiful. Not as pretty as Astrid, but she was still attractive. She had wavy brown hair that came to her waist. She had incredibly grey eyes – so light, they were almost as white as the rest of her eyes. She had thick lips and a soft, round nose.

Stop it, he thought, stop. She's into Drake. Don't betray Astrid minutes after she died.

"She's with Caine." Orsay said suddenly. Sam turned and noticed she was looking straight at him.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"She's being beat up." She said with contempt, "The bitch deserves it."

Sam didn't respond – everyone hated Anabel now. Even those who never liked Astrid in the first place. She was so powerful people just wanted a reason to hate her.

Sam sighed. "Get everyone you can who doesn't hate her anymore." He said, "I'm going to kill them both."

"Who?" Orsay asked.

"Caine and Drake." He said, "They're gonna be ashes."

Anabel stood in front of Caine.

She was suspended in mid-air. "Is this how you treated Diana, Caine?" She asked furiously.

Her eyes were still glowing, and she wasn't backing down easily.

Caine slammed her into the ground.

"No." He yelled, "This is how Drake treats you."

He lifted her and dropped her again. "This is how everyone treats you."

Immediately she stood up, and raised her palm up towards him. Her hands started to glow immensely.

A bolt of teal light exploded from her hand, followed by a deep, thundering shockwave that echoed across the field. Caine leapt to the side, the bolt just missing the side of his head. It hit the side of the hill behind him, leaving a large crater with chunks of soil and clay. Blue flames rose from the ground, crackling and buzzing.

Caine exclaimed, standing up, brushing himself off.

She didn't stop there. She threw her hand forward as another enormous bolt of blue lightning shot out of her hand and this time, hit Caine. He was thrown off her feet and All the rage and frustration she had been holding back came out in one go, and she threw her lightning at him again and again and again, electrocuting him relentlessly until he was reduced to a convulsing body on the ground.

He moaned, holding himself up on his hands.

Anabel walked up to him, and stood over him, staring down at the back of his head.

For once, she didn't feel weak. She felt powerful, and she loved it. She had finally taken out all her rage on the one person she had always hated.

"Anabel." He spluttered, but didn't say anything else.

"Shut up." She said, clenching her hands into fists.

Caine stared at the ground and didn't say another word.

Sam was behind the driving wheel. His knuckles were turning white.

Edilio sat in the passenger seat beside him. Brianna and Lana sat in the back. Lana didn't exactly want to come, but not because she didn't like Anabel. Because she wanted to stay home and watch movies.

"There." Edilio said, pointing to something in the distance.

It was Anabel.

She was standing up, looking down at something. Sam gawked – this wasn't like her. She was normally completely submissive.

Was that Caine she was standing over?

The car came closer and Anabel turned and looked. Her eyes were still glowing, bright blue. Not so bright that Sam had to squint, but bright enough to scare him.

He leapt out of the car and ran up to her, followed by Edilio. Brianna and Lana stayed in the car.

As he came closer, he noticed Anabel turned the other way.

She was looking at Drake.

Sam quivered with rage.

"What are you two doing here?" Anabel asked angrily.

"I thought you were being beat up." Sam said.

"I came to kill Sam." Drake said.

Caine almost said something, but Anabel kicked him down again.

"No one's killing anyone." She said sternly. "No one."

Sam glared at Drake with such rage you could see it dribbling from his ears. Drake smiled malevolently, in full knowing that what he had done to Astrid pissed off Sam more than anyone.

"Can I just maim him?" Drake begged, "Just a little?" He looked at Anabel with puppy eyes, as if she was his mother.

"Yea, Anabel." Sam growled, "Let me at him." He stood directly in front of Drake, but as long as Anabel was stopping them neither of them touched each other.

Sam knew Anabel was full aware of how much they hated each other. He knew she was completely aware of how much they wanted to skin each other alive and claw each other's out.

He also knew that if Anabel let them fight, Drake didn't have a spitting chance.

She couldn't let that happen, could she?

The crazy bitch was in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**SO LOADS OF YOU WANTED MORE DIANA! I BROUGHT HER IN AT THE END, AND HOPEFULLY A LOT MORE THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE STORY! :D**

Sam knew Anabel was full aware of how much they hated each other. He knew she was completely aware of how much they wanted to skin each other alive and claw each other's out.

He also knew that if Anabel let them fight, Drake didn't have a spitting chance.

She couldn't let that happen, could she?

The crazy bitch was in love.

"Pretty please?" Drake begged with sickly childishness, "Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"_Shut up_!" She yelled at him, and for the first time Sam was satisfied with Drake's expression.

Drake recoiled back like a scolded child. She scowled at both of them.

Sam had almost forgotten about Caine. He was abruptly reminded of Caine's presence when his arm swung out and caught Anabel by her heel. She yelped as she fell back onto the grass with a thump.

Caine stood up, taking both Drake and Sam by surprise. Anabel flew up into the air, and was thrown back down onto the grass, landing so hard that she left the shape of her body in the dirt. She didn't get back up.

Sam looked at Caine with such hideous fury that even Caine stepped back slightly.

"Already cheatin' on Astrid, huh, Sam?" Caine mocked.

Sam knew Drake hated Caine, but Drake chose to take his side anyway. "Maybe I did you a favour, Sam." He snickered. "Now Astrid's out of the picture, Anabel is all yours, right?"

Sam fumed at Drake, then at Caine, and raised his fist. He didn't know whether to deny, or to run, or to attack.

"Too bad," Drake continued, smirking evilly. "She's mine." Sam saw Drake look hungrily at Anabel's body, with such lust that it made Sam want to be sick.

Caine sniggered. The moment he did, Sam's nausea turned into rage, and it bubbled up in one go. His arm tore around and hit Caine square in the face. Caine stumbled back, but didn't fall.

Sam was ripped from his standing position by Drake's snake arm. It coiled around his ankle and he landed on his face.

"Perfect." Drake laughed. "You know this was the exact position Anabel was in yesterday…" He paused, and licked his lips, "When I whipped the flesh of her back."

"You're sick." Sam said coldly, "I have no idea what Anabel sees in you."

"Neither do I." Drake said, but Sam couldn't tell if he had said it in regret or irony.  
Sam willed his arms to move, and pull him back up, but he stayed where he was. Caine was holding him down. Sam couldn't move. He knew Drake would bring down his snake arm any second.

And then the pain came. It exploded in his back, with a loud echoing crack. Sam cried out, doing his best to supress the tears. He almost gagged at the pain it caused him.

He couldn't imagine what Anabel had to go through all the time.

Drake laughed. "You're pathetic!" He chuckled, "Even Anabel deals with it better than you."

The whip arm came back down again. Sam choked and cried, willing his body to move but nothing happened. Caine sniggered at Sam's attempts to get away.

"It's a shame," Sam managed, almost choking on his words, "That Anabel is willing to deal with your sadism all because she's got a crush on you."

"She loves me." He said, smiling. "She isn't just crushing."

"And do you love her back?" Sam pushed, trying not to laugh himself. What could he say that would get Drake to stop whipping him?

For a moment, Drake hesitated. "I…" He struggled, "No."

Even Caine was taken aback.

Sam smiled. "Bullshit." He mocked, "That is the bullshittiest bullshit I've ever heard in my bullshit life."

"I don't love the slutbag." Drake said, grinning malevolently. "She's just my punching bag."

Sam didn't – couldn't – believe it. All Drake did? He killed Astrid just to get to Anabel. But then he figured – Drake would kill anyone for anything, even if it was air. Basically, he killed for fun.

But Sam didn't want to believe it.

He felt so incredibly sorry for Anabel. At least he didn't treat Astrid that way.

"That's just mean, Drake." Sam mumbled. He didn't know what to say.

Drake laughed incredibly loudly, enough for it to sound forced. "Mean?" He hooted, "What, do I seem like a nice person to you?" When Sam didn't say anything, he added, "I don't care about the bitch."

"Drake…?"

"Ooooh shit Drake, look who's busted." Caine mocked, laughing hysterically.

Anabel was awake, and standing in front of him. Sam watched as Anabel raised her palm and immediately Caine stumbled back and released his grip on Sam. Even Caine's ego wasn't immune to Anabel.

Sam stood slowly. _Drrraaammmaaaa, _he thought.

"You'd better be fucking kidding or shit all is coming your way, Drake." Anabel threatened, with a look of such fury on her face that Sam could literally feel her heat. Her eyes were glowing again. Drake didn't know what to do.

He could run. He could attack her. He could kiss her on the spot. But came to the conclusion to just stand there and wait for her response.

"Fuck you." He said suddenly. He didn't yell, he said it with force.

"What?" Anabel's face went from rage to despair.

"You're a stupid whore and I hate you." He said, forcing a convincing smile, "I never loved you, you stupid freaking slut, I just used you."

Anabel stumbled back, just briefly, before raising her palm with tears streaming down her face.

"You shithead." She yelled, but her voice cracked from crying, "You fucking lying, useless, twofaced, sadistic pile of seven month old _shit_!" A bolt exploded from her hand, and shot Drake square in the chest.

He flew a couple of meters before screeching to a halt in the grass. He didn't get up, but she could hear him groan. She looked thankful that he was still alive.

"You crazy bitch…" Caine almost said, when Anabel shot out her hand and a blue bolt in the shape of an arm picked him up and threw him away.

Then Diana showed up.

"Oh, fabulous." Anabel said with incredible sarcasm, her eyes still wet, "The ultra bitch is here."

Diana scowled at her, and looked at Caine in the distance – to Anabel's surprise – with no remorse or sadness whatsoever.

"Me?" She laughed, "The ultra bitch? Please, I'm not the one who's got Drake's dick in my mouth twenty four seven."

Diana clearly had no fear of Anabel at all. Sam, at that point, decided to flee back to the truck he came from. Anabel didn't know what for, but knew that it was probably a good idea.

"For the record," Anabel said, "Drake's dick has never been in me. Ever. And at this rate never will. And I'm not the one who went and got pregnant at the age of fucking FOURTEEN."

Diana looked taken aback. "It's not my fault, bitch." She muttered. She suddenly took a deep breath, and lowered her hands to her sides. "I came to talk to you."

Anabel was shocked. "W…" She gathered the words, "What? Why?"

"I need your help." She said, suddenly crying, "I don't know what to do, Anabel. I don't know if I even love Caine that much, or if I do… and Gaia is so hard to look after… and she cries all the time and I don't know what to do, Anabel, I need your help."

Anabel's mood towards Diana immediately changed.

As much as she hated her, she suddenly felt remorseful. And sorry for her.

"I…" Anabel stuttered, "Ok…" She took a moment to consider what she was agreeing to, then repeated. "Ok."

Diana stepped forward and briefly hugged her. She pulled away just as quick. "I just need a friend, Anabel." She said quietly, her voice quivering, "Above anything in the world, I just need a friend."

Anabel managed a quick forgiving smile.

Diana smiled softly back.


End file.
